Let Me Be
by emmaleewhittaker
Summary: Top floor of the drop ship were two individuals who would seem to hate each other but tonight was not the case. Clarke has a little to drink and goes to relax, Bellamy follows and light lemon occurs. Finn tries to play innocent and break it up. One shot I think. M to be safe its kinda T... please review and stuff love to hear what you think :)


A/N: Hello I'm still very new at this whole writing fics thing and Bellarke and the 100 is my new ship and show so I decided to write this at 3am this morning because my little plot bunny mind told me too I hope you like it :) -E

* * *

Earlier Clarke went up there for silence from the bustling commotion of the hundred gathered around the fire pit. Monty and Jasper had come out with a new kind of moonshine that had some sort of flavor extract people wanted to try. Clarke had one cup and she already felt it was too much. On her way into the drop ship she caught Bellamy's eye from across the fire and he raised his cup to her. She smiled but quickly made it upstairs to avoid Finn's eyes seeking her out. The way she could feel his eyes on her was a shiver she didn't exactly like, not like the shiver from Bellamy's eyes. Just thinking of Finn made her cringe, the way he used her in just under 10 days on the Earth. She climbed the ladder and sat down on a makeshift examination/sleeping table, her back to the hatch. Closing her eyes and letting the moonshine move through her system she thought back to Bellamy and the differences between him and Finn. Where Finn had once been kind and caring with his touches they now have become rough and demanding every time he reaches for her. Can others see the way her jaw clenches when he grabs her elbow to steer her away for another 'talk'. Can others see the way she looks at Bellamy when his gentle, barely there touch guilds her or just rests there. Perhaps she blushes with or without his eyes on her, she occasionally feels the heat but it could be from the arguments getting heated between them. Clarke lays back on the table her head close to the hatch where if she tilts her head more she can see anyone who comes in. She closed her eyes and didn't think about how if someone did come through the hatch what they would see. Instead she let the slight buzz of the moonshine clear her mind and help it focus even if she didn't exactly want it to focus on him.

Bellamy saw the Princess take the cup from Monty and hoped she only had one cup. He was slowly nursing the one he was given while watching her interact with the rest of the hundred. She drank it quickly and Bellamy cursed silently, this could go good or bad. He turned to spot the Spacewalker make his way to the center and saw that Clarke spotted him. He watched as she started to make a hasty retreat most likely to avoid Finn's stare. She made it to the opening of the drop ship, before she went in she turned and their eyes connected. He raised his cup in greeting and watched her disappear inside. Bellamy took another sip from his cup then set it down and slowly made his way to the drop ship. Silently Bellamy made his way to the top hatch knowing this is where his Princess would be. Whoa when did she become his Princess and not just the Princess. Perhaps the time when Finn called her that first before he could and knew he had to have the nickname for her.

What he saw when he got to the top was not what he expected. Clarke was laying down on the table and although he doesn't want to admit it but the first place he looked was her chest. From the angle they were both at he could see right down her shirt, his eyes moved eventually to the rest of her and then her face. She looked so peaceful with her arms and legs draped loosely and he face was the pristine picture of serenity. The slam of the hatch and his trademark smirk was all he needed to get his princess' attention.

"Whatcha doing up here all alone Princess?" Bellamy took a few steps closer as she sat up and turned her head to him.

"None of your business. Now go away." She flushed a cute shade of red thinking she could get rid of his stare and smirk that easily by turning away.

"Come on Clarke, let me relax with you. You don't have to be afraid of me, I won't bite."

He walked around to stand in front of her so she didn't have to twist her neck anymore and gave her a smile. She seemed to like that because her shoulders relaxed and she closed her eyes letting herself be a little vulnerable in front of him. His smiled widened even more and he moved in closer, one hand brushing a loose strand of her hair behind her ear while the other trailed a light feather touch down her arm. Clarke shivered and opened her eyes to meet Bellamy's stare and his face was so close to hers she felt this pull to lean closer. He felt the pull too and the hand by her ear quickly wove into her hair and pulled her in for a bruising kiss. She gasped and his tongue made quick work of invading her warm mouth with his own gasp following. Eventually they had to pull away to breathe and Bellamy waited for Clarke to open her eyes and say something. She didn't say anything but just stared back with equal lust showing and hoping to communicate that she trusted him. To take the trust and lust even farther she parted her legs and gave his waist a tug to get him closer. Bellamy gave her a smirk and gladly got closer giving her hip a light squeeze his lips dove for her neck. Clarke let out a moan as he somehow found a spot on her neck she didn't know she had. he gave it a firm bite over the spot that was just an inch below her ear, taking the muscle between his teeth and giving it a couple hard sucks to mark her. It would be bruised in the morning but it would make her think of him and this night and that's exactly what he wanted. He moved slowly downward from that point on and got to the edge of her shirt and bra where he lightly kissed the tops of her breasts before looking up at her. he eyes were closed and her mouth slightly agape as her hand was tangled in his hair holding him there. Bellamy smirked against her skin as he moved to stand, gently pushing her back to lay on the table while he pulled her bottom to the edge even more. She squirmed when she felt the heat of him through their pants and tried to get closer to him. She heard him chuckle at her attempts and opened her eyes to glare up at him. He stared back and slowly moved his hands to the edge of her pants and asked a whispered favor.

"May I?" Clarke nodded with hooded eyes and helped undo the top button of her pants before she knew it Bellamy had bother her pants and her underwear on the floor. They stared at one another breathing heavily before he made a move and dragged a finger up her slit causing a gasp from her. She made a whine when he slowly started going up and down, teasing her she began to get frustrated when he touched everywhere but where she wanted his touch.

"Bellamy, don't tease, not tonight please." Her hands absently made their way to her breasts where she began massaging them through the fabric causing another light moan. Bellamy decided to stop teasing after watching her for a few seconds and pressed a kiss to her lips. Then the spot below her belly button was kissed and finally where she wanted to be touched. He flicked his tongue out at her clit while slowly inserting one finger into her which in return he got a gasp and a low long moan. He smirked against her and continued his work against her skin, from the angle he was at no one could see him except maybe the very top of his head. When the moaning and loud breathing that was coming from Clarke started to become even more vocal the sound of the hatch opening could be heard. Bellamy instantly stopped and glanced up with a look that could kill how dare someone interrupt them.

"Clarke?" Oh the voice Bellamy just wanted to strangle right out of him. Clarke clearly didn't know what was happening and didn't hear her name being called by Finn

."Bellamy why'd you stop? I was so close." She propped herself up on her elbows to give him a pouty look but saw he was standing up and glaring behind her. blushing she slowly turned around to see who invaded their time together. Seeing that it was Finn she let out a groan and scooted even closer to Bellamy to shield herself.

"Finn go away what are you even doing up here!" Clarke was hastily pulling on her undies and pants that Bellamy handed her while he made his way over to Finn.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing coming up here! Who told you she was up here?" Bellamy had him up against the wall of the drop ship staring daggers into him

"Octavia said she saw Clarke go in here after she had a drink so I came to check on her." Clarke signed and made her way over to Bellamy and put a hand on his shoulder while looking at Finn.

"I don't need to be looked over constantly and especially not from you." She gave Bellamy's shoulder a squeeze and turned to look at him. "He isn't worth it Bellamy, come on lets just go back to your tent and you can place a guard outside," She turned to glare at Finn, "to keep intruders out." she said it with a cold tone and turned to go toward the hatch to leave them be when a hand reached out for her. She tensed knowing it was too hard to be Bellamy stopping her and she turned only to have the offensive hand removed instantly.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Bellamy hissed and shoved Finn hard against the wall before turning to grab Clarke around the waist and having them both walk to the hatch. They successfully made it down and out of the drop ship before they were stopped by Finn again.

"Clarke wait I'm sorry can we just talk please." he pleaded with her trying out the puppy dog eyes that probably worked on Raven but not her, not anymore.

"No Finn just stop and leave me alone I don't wanna talk to you I don't even like being around you." She sighed and moved closer to Bellamy, she didn't even turn around when Finn stopped them.

"Oh so another guy gives you attention and you run right off into the sunset together huh" It was too late to stop anything when Clarke heard the sound of Bellamy's fist colliding with Finn's face.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO HER LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU HEAR ME!" Bellamy was furious and started shouting for a guard who wasn't drunk to guard his tent while he tugged Clarke away from the drama and into his tent. He pulled the flap shut and zipped it up while she went to get cozy on the bed of furs he had. Exhausted he flopped down beside her and let out a loud sigh, she let out a small one and curled up next to him.

"What does this mean?" Clarke asked.

"I don't know but I really like you Clarke you will never be like the other girls, you are unique." Bellamy replied and she sighed again this time she untangled herself from him and got rid of her shoes and got under the blankets.

"Just lay with me and we can figure it out in the morning. I'm so tired, please Bellamy." He did the same as her and gathered her close.

"Anything for you princess" He kissed the top of her head and whispered to her before she fell asleep. "I'll also finish what I started. A princess gets what she deserves and for you that's the best of everything that I can offer you." She smiled and he smirked and they soon fell into a peaceful slumber letting their worries go until morning.


End file.
